charmed_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Morris
"It was the will of nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it." - Andrea to Emily about Camryn Andrea Shelia Morris is a witch and the grandmother of Sarah Morris and Emily Jacobs as well as the daughter of DJ and Emily Morris. She is also the mother of Leo and Camryn Morris as well as a family friend of the Halliwell family. Being a Morris witch, Andrea was blessed with the powers over pain, granting her the ability to either inflict or absorb pain. Besides this, Andrea also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Andrea is also a decedent of the Morris line of witches dating back to her mother Emily Morris. History Early Life Andrea Morris was born on at San Francisco Memorial hospital to her parents DJ and Emily Morris, being born two months after her father became a whitelighter. After being born Andrea was given a wiccaning welcoming her into the wiccan family. Appearance Andrea * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Andra is a gorgeous woman in her late sixties. She has almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin, and curly long hair. She is an inch smaller than her granddaughter Sarah standing at 5'1" and has a slim body and straight teeth. Andrea also has a tattoo on her right hip with Leo and Camryn's names followed by a half-crescent moon. * Wardrobe: T Personality Andrea is a level-headed and strong-willed witch, who loves her family dearly. She was also the Occult teacher at a local community college and let people believe that she was "just a kooky lady" because they don't know the truth. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Pain Infliction: The ability to inflict pain on others. * Pain Absorption: The ability to absorb someone's pain. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and preform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Emily has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Emily has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * Occupation: Paris * Occupation: Paris Relationships ''' '''The * The Etymology * Andrea: It comes from the Greek word andrós which means "manly". For a girl's name, some people extrapolate that the meaning is "courageous" or "womanly". Andrea is a given name which is common worldwide, cognate to Andreasand Andrew. It is traditionally popular because, according to the Christian Bible, Saint Andrew was one of the earliest disciples of Jesus and one of the twelve Apostles * Morris: '''Variant of Maurice, a borrowing from the French which is derived from the Late Latin Mauritius (Moorish), a derivative of Maurus (a Moor). The Moors were a Muslim people of mixed Arab and Berber descent; thus '''the name came to mean "dark" or "swarthy" in reference to their coloring. Trivia * Andrea was named after her grandmother Shelia Morris and her father's whitelighter Andy Trudeau. * She was born two months before her father became a whitelighter. * Both of Andrea's children died whilst her granddaughters were under eighteen, leaving her to raise them.